Time for High School
by songfire15
Summary: May is starting High School...But so is Dawn,Kenny, and Drew? And her birthday is coming up soon too! What antics will ensue? Contest/Penguinshipping goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to publish another story…My First Multichapter too! YAY It's a Contest/Penguinshipping Fic! Love these two pairings. Mostly Contest though…Humor and Fluff are sure to abound! lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I never have and never will own Pokemon!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was almost a girls 15th birthday, and she could barely sleep, for she was going to start High School the next day. She was nervous about going to meet new people and having A LOT more work to do than before. This girl was May Maple. She had started her Pokémon journey at the age of 10, not knowing what she wanted to do with it. She soon discovered contests, which she ADORED. After 4 years of hard work and determination, May finally was able to win a grand festival and become a top coordinator. She soon returned home and decided to take a break from Pokémon and start living a normal teenage life. This is where our story begins.

A groan was heard beneath a mountain of covers and a sleepy hand was slowly heading towards the incessant beeping familiarly known as an alarm clock. The hand reached to hit the snooze button when…

"OOF!" a girl we all know as May groaned hitting the floor. "That's one way to start the day." She sighed.

"Come on Princess! Breakfast is done!" Her brother Max teased her.

May rolled her eyes and proceeded downstairs after putting on a pair of slippers.

"Morning dear, would you like some pancakes?" Asked their very cheery mother, Caroline.

"Yes please." Replied a still sleepy May.

"Here you go, dear."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome! So are you ready for your first day of school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Hopefully I have nice teachers."

"And maybe meet some boys. You know Drew's gonna be there" Said Caroline with a wink, causing May to blush.

"Mom! He and I are just friends, nothing more. Period." May said waving her arms in front of her.

"Alright, if you say so. Well, you'd better hurry up! The bus will be here any minute."

May looked at the clock on the wall, her eyes widened as the clock said 6:25. The bus usually came at around 6:40 for this part of town. She shot upstairs and quickly combed her hair, putting it in a ponytail to contain it. She threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and threw her notebooks in her backpack and jolted towards the door. Her mom was standing there holding her lunch.

"Thanks mom!" She yelled grabbing the lunch, giving a quick peck to her mother as she headed out the door towards the bus stop.

"That girl….When will she ever learn." Her mother sighed heading back into the kitchen.

AT THE BUS STOP…

"Hey May!!" a blue haired girl named Dawn chimed waving her friend over.

"Dawn! Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, just hoping and praying I don't have Mrs. Henry for Homeroom. I heard her tests are hard."

"Ugh, man, I know. I wonder if we'll have any classes together." May said thoughtfully.

"Hopefully! That'd be Awesome. I wonder what classes Kenny is gonna have…"She trailed off.

"Speak of the Devil," May pointed to a brunette haired boy walking towards them.

"Hey May, _Deedee_." He emphasized the last name, causing Dawn to blush at her pet name.

"QUIT calling me that!" She scowled.

"Aww come on Deedee, I'm just teasing ya." He laughed putting on a smirk.

"Whatever," Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

The bus finally arrived and the group of teens entered the bus. They sat down and prepared themselves for the long ride ahead of them. Both girls put on their iPods and listened to music the whole ride. They arrived at the school about forty-five minutes later and the girls went to the office to retrieve their schedules. They compared what classes they had.

"Looks like I got out of Mrs. Henry's at least." Dawn smiled.

"Hey me too, I have Mrs. Zettler for homeroom then algebra with Mr. Ellis."

"I have Mrs. Zettler too! Awesome! Hey, let me see." Dawn said taking May's schedule.

"Well, looks like we have 4 classes together. Homeroom, English, Physical Science, and Study hall. And we also have the same lunch. Sweet!"

"Cool, now may I have my schedule please?" May requested.

"Oh yeah, sorry." They both giggled.

"Hey, we need to find our lockers." May stated.

"I think we are assigned them in Homeroom. Hopefully ours are close to each other."

"Yup, well better head to class."

While heading upstairs, May noticed a head of green hair, who she thought was her rival, Drew. She looked then quickly turned back and followed Dawn into the classroom. They sat down next to each other examining who all was in their class. Dawn sighed as she saw a brunette head of hair sitting near the front.

"May, Kenny is in our homeroom." Dawn whispered.

"I see that…So is Drew in this school too?" May asked

Her question was answered as her rival entered their homeroom with a smirk plastered on his face. May laid her head on her desk and gave a quiet groan but was quickly caught off guard hearing a voice say her name.

"Hey May. Didn't expect to see you here." Drew flicked his hair.

"Long time no see, and I didn't expect to see you here either."

"Well now you have, and now that I have graced you with my presence I will see you later." He said smugly.

Drew walked away, not looking back, much to May's surprise and appreciation, so he couldn't see the death glare she was giving him. May watched him sit down and sneered. She was snapped out of her staring bit by the teacher.

"Ok class, here are your locker numbers and combinations. Please go find your lockers and return back in ten minutes." She instructed.

The class left the room in search of their lockers. May and Dawn compared their locker numbers and were disappointed to find their lockers weren't near each other.

'Oh well. She is still in my classes so that is good.' May thought, trying to rid her load of books into the smaller than usual locker. She shut her locker and turned around to see none other Drew putting his books away in a locker right next to hers.

'Oh great…What a year this is gonna be.' She thought rolling her eyes heading back to the classroom. She returned only to find Kenny with a huge smirk on his face and Dawn's head buried in her arms on the desk.

"Dawn…You ok?" May asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's just Kenny's and my lockers are right next to each other!"

May giggled.

"So are Drew's and mine."

"I guess it isn't that bad then." Dawn said looking up with a slight smile.

"Yeah…It'll be fun that's for sure." May stated sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of, when is your birthday party?"

"Oh, it's next month on my actual birthday. September 15th. You coming?"

"You betcha! That will definitely be fun!"

"Oh yeah. I can't wait!"

Class had started up and the day was going fast. Before the girls knew it, it was lunch time. They headed into the cafeteria and sat down to eat lunch. The two were talking about their day then got interrupted by two boys.

"Still have your mommy pack your lunch May?" Drew questioned.

"Shut up Drew. I bet your mommy does the same thing." May rebuttled.

"Whatever. So how do you like the school?"

"It's ok I guess. School is school. Can't wait to go home though."

'So that is the first thing Drew has said NOT to tease me…Hmmm' May thought

"Me neither." They all agreed.

Lunch had ended and everyone went their separate ways to their classes. After a grueling day of classes and irritating hallways, the day had ended. The girls, after going to their lockers, met up and got on the bus. After another long bus ride, May finally was home.

(MAY'S POV)

I arrived home to find nobody there. I had thankfully remembered my house key after rushing around that morning. I assumed Max was still in school and my mom had gone out shopping or something. I put my backpack away and went into the kitchen for an after school snack. I got a couple pocky then noticed a note on the counter.

'Dear May,

Went out to send out your invites! I also invited Drew and Dawn's friend Kenny since I didn't see them on your list. Be back later!

Love, Mom'

….Fantastic….

**End Chapter!**

**How was it? Lame? Funny? Cheesy? I already have this story finished, BUT I want to keep the suspense so…I prolly will update every day. Please review and give me your thoughts, it'd be greatly appreciated! Oh, and sorry…I am not good with keeping characters…er…in character? So bear with me **

**S&S3**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!-And Rose Bowl Day! GO BUCKS **** Here is the Second Chapter… Sorry for any OOCness or w/e. Enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Dawn had arrived home and was putting away her stuff in her room. She went downstairs to grab an after-school snack. After making some ramen, she sat down to watch some TV. Her cell phone then began ringing. She looked at the caller, it happened to be May. She answered.

"Yessum?"

"DAWN MY MOM INVITED KENNY AND DREW TO MY PARTY!!! What am I gonna do?!?!" May practically screamed into the receiver. Dawn pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Ok, What?!" Dawn replied.

"I got home and my mom left a note saying she was out mailing the invites and she said she also invited Kenny and Drew since they weren't on my list. Oh man, what am I gonna do?"

"Um, wow…Well, too late to stop the invite from getting to them…But who knows, maybe it'll be fun?" Dawn offered, taking a bite/sip of her ramen. She was happy they were talking on the phone, because if May were there, she would've seen her blush thinking about Kenny.

"FUN? Drew will be teasing me over every little thing I do. You call that FUN?" May spewed.

"I guess not. Well, I don't know what to tell you. You have a month, who knows. Maybe they'll mature in what little time they have, and plus didn't you say you li-" Dawn grinned.

"DAWN, now is not the time! Ugh! Whatever, I am gonna go here. Mystery Diagnosis is coming on.(A/N-AMAZING Show BTW! Watch it all you science fans ) Talk to you later kay?" May said, a slight blush about her face.

"Alright, Later." Dawn hung up the phone.

'This is just grand. I hope they don't screw up my party though. Oh well…' May sighed, heading towards the living room to watch some TV. Her thoughts filled with the green haired, green eyed rival of hers.

AT DREW'S HOUSE…

Drew arrived home to see his mom with a smirk plastered on her face. He sweatdropped wondering what in the world was going through her mind. Probably some crack on how his first day of High school went. Fortunately for him, he was WAY wrong.

"So I got a letter for you from your 'girlfriend' May. She's inviting you to her birthday party. Her mom stopped by earlier to give me the invitation. Here." His mom handed him the invite. His face, although a tad pink from having May be called his 'girlfriend', now bore a smirk, similar to his mothers.

"Uh, thanks mom. I'm going upstairs." He said taking the envelope and heading upstairs.

He opened the letter(which was still sealed) revealing a blue and white polka dot invitation.

'_You're Invited'_

_What: May's 15__th__ Birthday Party_

_When: Sept 15__th__ 3:00-7:00_

_Where: 1327 Autumn Dr. Petalburg City._

_Hope to see you there! _

Drew's smirk instantly grew as he read the invite. He was conjuring up a plan to have a little 'fun' at May's party. He would talk to Kenny the next day at school about his little idea. A while later, he brushed his teeth and prepared himself for some well deserved sleep; all the while laughing inside at his future antics that would ensue.

THE NEXT DAY…

Drew arrived at school the next day in quite a chipper mood. May was freaked out by this just a little. She wondered what he had that day to bring about his utterly good mood. He had planned to talk to Kenny at lunch but decided against it as not to arouse the girl's suspicions.

Drew's day went about pretty normally. He finally got the chance to talk to Kenny in between classes.

"Hey Kenny, come here."

"What's up Drew?"

"I got an invite to May's birthday party. And you know what that means…" Drew said slyly; a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well, well, looks like I'm not the only one who's loved, I received an invite as well." Kenny said coyly, raising an eyebrow. A peculiar sly look now on his face, only causing Drew's smirk to grow.

"This could be fun…Hmmm…" Drew trailed off, his mind wandering off into the many ways to wreak havoc at his rival's party.

The two conversed, exchanging ideas. At one point, May walked past the two and raised an eyebrow as she saw them. Drew saw her and gave an innocent smile and a wave causing May to nod questioningly about their conversation.

"You think she suspects anything?" Kenny questioned.

"If she does, she doesn't know what it is or anything. So we're safe." Drew replied heading towards his next class waving towards Kenny as he left.

LATER ON…

May, Dawn, and Kenny headed towards their bus to get home. Dawn sat by May and the two discussed how their day went.

"So Dawn, how was your day today?" May asked, putting her knees on the back of the seat.

"Eh, nothing special I guess. School is school. I have Homework to do tonight in my Math class." She sighed.

"Yeah, that stinks. So I was heading to my health class and saw Drew and Kenny talking about something…They looked mischievous. Drew saw me looking and smiled innocently and waved. I don't know what they were talking about but from the looks of it, those two are probably up to no good." May said quietly, knowing Kenny was on the bus.

Dawn raised her eyebrow. "Lovely."

"You ain't kidding. I have no idea what those two are up to, but it had better NOT have ANYTHING to do with my party coming up,"

"I know! If they do anything…OOO!" Dawn fumed silently.

"You got that right. Well, here's where I get off. Talk to you later. Kay?" May smiled.

"Alright, IM me maybe later? See ya," Dawn waved.

May entered her house and was greeted by her mom and dad. May headed upstairs and rid herself of her books. She then went downstairs and chatted quickly with her dad about her day, since her mom was making dinner. She grabbed a snack, and headed back upstairs to work on some homework. After completing it, dinner was done. After dinner, she decided to get on the computer to look at her myspace/facebook. She then got on her AIM account and saw Dawn was on and decided to chat. (A/N-TCMM(Top Coordinator May Maple)915=MAY/Ribbonqueen615=DAWN/Emeraldrose94=DREW)

TCMM915 Has signed on.

_Ribbonqueen615: Howdy doodee _

_TCMM915: Just peachy lol How are you?_

_Ribbonqueen615: Homework stinks!! Still curious as to what those boys were talking about though._

_TCMM915: You and me both. I hope they aren't going to do anything stupid -_-_

_Ribbonqueen615: Yeah…They are so lame lol_

Emeraldrose94 has invited TCMM915 and Ribbonqueen615 to a chatroom.

_TCMM915: This could be interesting lol_

_Ribbonqueen615: You know it _

TCMM915 and Ribbonqueen615 have entered chatroom.

_TCMM915: Hi Drew_

_Emeraldrose94: Hello May/Dawn. What are you up to this lovely evening?_

_TCMM915: Not much really. Got my HW done finally._

_Ribbonqueen615: Not me, ugh! Math is terrible!_

_Emeraldrose94: I agree. _

_TCMM915: So…What were you and Kenny talking about today between classes?_

_Emeraldrose94: Wouldn't you like to know? :P  
_

_Ribbonqueen615: As a matter of fact, we would if you please!_

_Emeraldrose94: Too bad! Guys ears only. Gotta go! See ya._

Emeraldrose94 has left the chatroom_._

_TCMM915: That was er…random?_

_Ribbonqueen615: You got that right. W/e, guys are such wierdos lol_

_TCMM915: I know. Well, I'm beat, so goodnight._

_Ribbonqueen615: Me too. Ttyl._

_TCMM915: Laters :P_

_Ribbonqueen615: lol See ya_

Ribbonqueen615 and TCMM915 have signed off.

**END CHAPTER **

**Alright! Hopefully this one was as enjoyable as the first chapter. Review Please :)**

**S&S3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a fun chappie! Sorry the last chapter wasn't as great, but oh well. I hope ya'll have just as fun reading this as I did writing it :) BTW I hope you can follow my time line…I tried to make it as easy to follow as possible. If I have made any mistakes, please let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: Look at first Chapter lol**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Two weeks had passed since May saw the boys suspiciously talking. It was September 1st, two weeks before May's 15th birthday and it was a peculiarly chilly day out. Thankfully for the crew, it was a Saturday, so they were free from school for the weekend. May and Dawn decided to go hangout at the mall then head home to do Homework. They arrived at the mall(which is an indoor-outdoor mall) and decided to start indoors since it was warmer.

"Wow, can you believe Halloween is almost here? Already?" May pointed to the decorations lining the stores.

"I know. Time goes by way to fast. Your birthday is coming up quick too!" Dawn chimed.

"Yep! I still don't know what those boys were up to though, now thinking about it. They have been acting kind of strange lately since the incident at school two weeks ago."

"Yeah…You think it has to do with your party?"

"Better not, or I'll have their heads to put in my candy dish at Halloween time!" They both giggled.

"Let's go into American Eagle! I love that store, and I saw they were having a sale!" Dawn chirped.

"Alright! Let's go then."

After browsing a few stores inside the mall, the two decided to go and look at the shops outside. The cold air was a very unwelcoming jolt, sending shivers up the girl's spines.

"I say, we get a Starbucks." Dawn said, rubbing her arms.

"I second the idea." May agreed, heading towards the ever popular coffee shop.

They entered the store, warm air welcoming them. They went up to the counter and ordered their beverages. May ordered a white chocolate mocha, while Dawn decided on a caramel macchiato. The two paid for their drinks and headed back out into the dreaded cold. They walked around a little more, May, who wasn't paying attention walked right into someone, knocking her down on the ground. She looked up off the ground only to see an emerald pair of eyes looking at her, and an onyx pair of eyes looking at her, not too far behind them.

"Drew? And Kenny? What are you doing here?" She said irritably.

"Just looking around, apparently getting ran into by less than coordinated TOP coordinators." Drew smirked, extending a hand to help her up.

"Thanks. Well, you should've been watching where you were going too Mr. I'm so coordinated." She said grabbing his hand.

'Ha! Beat that Drew' May silently laughed to herself, putting herself back together after getting to her feet.

"It's obviously true May, couldn't say that for you." Drew chuckled.

"Whatever. So what are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We told you, just looking around. Got a problem with it?" Kenny questioned.

"Uh, no, it is just random running into you guys here." Dawn said placing her hands on her hips.

"Sure is _DEEDEE." _Kenny cooed with a smirk.

"Call me that again and I'll have your head!" Dawn warned, waving a threatening fist in the air.

"Goodness Dawn, I'm just messing with ya." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Anyways! Enough lovers quarrels, come on Dawn, let's go." May smirked and quickly turned away.

Dawn and Kenny quickly turned their heads away to hide the growing blush about their cheeks. Drew suddenly spoke up.

"Hey May," he said, throwing her a rose, which she caught out of instinct, causing her to blush as well. With that, he headed off with Kenny. Dawn was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Lover's quarrel? And you say WE are obvious!" Dawn started laughing hysterically. May sighed and hid the rose in her pocket.

"So May, that's how many now?" Dawn questioned giving May a sly look.

"Seven." May said, almost instantaneously. May blushed as she realized what had happened.

"What I thought. Alright, let's get going, I'm cold." Dawn said leading the way back into their neighborhood.

WITH DREW AND KENNY…

"Lover's quarrel…Pfft!" Kenny scoffed stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Cat got your tongue, _Lover boy_?" Drew smirked, earning a death glare from Kenny.

"Oh right, I'm not obvious, Mr. what was it she called you, Oh yeah, _MR ROSE_!" Kenny shot back, quite pleased with himself.

Drew cringed and felt his face get warm hearing the embarrassing name once used by May…

_**Flashback**_

"You didn't do anything wrong, May just made another silly mistake." Drew said arrogantly.

"There's only one person I knew who would send me something like that, MR ROSE!" May countered.

"Mr. Rose!?" Drew questioned blushing.

"Roselia!" His pokemon chirped cutely.

"Roselia…." Drew said giving his pokemon a look.

_**End Flashback**_

"Fine, whatever, you're still obvious though."

"If you say so." Kenny stated rolling his eyes.

The boys walked around the mall a little longer, then went their separate ways to go home. When he got home, Kenny got online and noticed Dawn was online so he decided to talk to her. (A/N-Contestking26=Kenny; LOL ribbonQUEEN-contestKING…Ha wow XD Not planned btw lol)

_Contestking26: Hey Dawn_

_Ribbonqueen615: Hi Kenny…What's up?_

_Contestking26: Not much. Just got home from the mall. What are you up to?_

_Ribbonqueen615: What do you think? HW of course lol_

_Contestking26: Go figure. Don't you do your HW at school?_

_Ribbonqueen615: Uh, not really I work better by myself without distractions(hint hint wink wink)_

_Contestking26: Alright lol, I can take a hint. I'll let ya go. Ttyl. _

_Ribbonqueen615: See ya later._

_Contestking26: Bye Dawn_

Kenny sighed and logged off the instant messenger, wrapped up in his thoughts about the girl.

'Man I want to talk to her.'

'What good is that gonna do, you're a chicken!'

'No I'm not, I just want to talk to her.'

'Sure if you say so!'

'Whatever' he shook his head clearing his mind of the thoughts. He then went downstairs to watch some tv.

WITH DAWN…

'Umm so that was random… He actually talked to me first…and called me Dawn. Wow. Time to text May!' Dawn grabbed her cellphone.

'MAY, Kenny IMed me and called me Dawn, not Deedee.' She sent the text.

A few minutes later…

'Seriously? I told ya'll you were obvious!'

'I guess… I never noticed anything. Who knows...'

'Ever heard the saying "Love is blind," Lol. Well, we know who likes Dawn now hehe'

'SHUT UP! As if we don't know who likes you :P'

'W/e. If he likes me so much, then why would he and Kenny be so close? They are going to wreak havoc at my party.'

'Idk…He still likes you though!'

'If you say so. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I got HW to do. Bye lol'

'Alright, see ya then. Bye.'

Dawn finished her homework and went to bed. Still thinking about the boys and what they were planning to do. She drifted off to sleep happily her head filled with thoughts of the brunette boy.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

**I really hope you liked this one. As always, sorry for any OOCness. Please review, it'd make my day :)**

**S&S3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter…I know I just skipped like another two weeks in the story but er…Yeah. Hope you enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER FOUR **

May woke up this Friday morning with a smile on her face. Her birthday was tomorrow and she was VERY excited(Except for the fact that two boys were possibly going to crash it). She got up, ate breakfast and just before she left, she asked her mom if Dawn could stay the night and the night of her party as well. Her mom said sure. May grabbed her backpack and headed off to the bus stop where Dawn was waiting for her.

"Hey Dawn! Guess what?" May chimed.

"What?"

"My mom said you could stay the night if you wanted tonight, and the night of my party too, if it's ok with your parents obviously."

"Awesome! Let me call her." Dawn quickly grabbed her phone and dialed the number. A few minutes later, Dawn hung up the phone with a smile.

"She said it'd be Fine! I'll have to run home after school though to get stuff though."

"That's fine. Hey, my mom is making some cupcakes and we could decorate them tonight." May said.

"Sounds fun! I LOVE cupcakes! Oh, and by the way, there is a surprise for you at the school." Dawn winked.

"Really? Ok, I wonder what it could be…" May trailed off as the bus finally showed up.

They got on the bus and both girls put on their iPods for the ride. After the forty five minute drive, the girls got off and went to their lockers. May approached her locker and she stopped as a smile formed on her face. On her locker was a balloon and a "Happy-Birthday" sign. A red rose was taped to it as well. She walked over and took the rose off and smelled it. A small crowd stared at her, causing a pink tinge to come across her face. She put her books and things away before heading off to homeroom. She took the rose with her. She got to homeroom and sat down next to Dawn, who was smirking.

"So, Who's the rose from?" Dawn asked slyly.

"No Idea actually, it was taped to my locker. And did you make the sign and get the balloon?"

"Uh-huh! I told ya there'd be a surprise for you. I didn't know a rose was part of the present though." Dawn giggled.

"Huh, I wonder who it's from." May wondered.

"Probably Drew. Who else gives you Roses?"

"Yeah true…If it is from him, that's a surprise."

"Not really, your birthday is tomorrow you know!" Dawn reminded her friend.

"Yeah, but why not give it to me on my birthday?"

"Who knows." Dawn said as the teacher started talking.

Class was going by slowly today. May couldn't wait till it was lunch time. It was a nice relief to all the classes. May sat down by Dawn and began eating. Not much later, Drew and Kenny sat down by them, both with smirks on their faces, raising the girl's suspicions.

"What is going on you two?" May asked curiously.

"Nothing, why?" Drew answered smugly.

"Well, you guys have been pretty buddy-buddy recently and then there was that time I saw you two talking in the hall and I know you both are gonna be coming to my party and that doesn't reassure me."

"Don't worry May, we're just two friends. Do you really think we would want to ruin your special day?" Kenny stated cooly.

"I would hope not. That would be rude and unnecessary. I'll be watching you boys tomorrow." May smirked.

"Ok, whatever." Drew rolled his eyes.

Lunch time had ended and the day drew on forever it seemed. It was finally last period and the bell rang signaling the end of the day. May quickly went to her locker and grabbed all she needed for the weekend. She found Dawn and the two headed towards the bus. They got dropped off and Dawn quickly put some stuff together for the evening and the next night, then headed over to May's house. She arrived and was greeted by May's little brother.

"You must be May's friend. She's in the kitchen." He said pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Thank you." She said kindly.

"Dawn you're here! Come on upstairs, you can put your stuff in my room." May grabbed Dawn and headed upstairs.

"Calm down! Where's the fire?" Dawn yelped.

"I don't know! Just excited I guess. We haven't had a sleepover in AGES!"

"True that. So are the cupcakes done?"

"Almost, they gotta cool a little bit then we can decorate them." May smiled.

"Sounds good. So what are we gonna do til then?" Dawn asked. Just then, they heard a 'ding' coming from May's computer. They looked over and saw an IM pop-up on the screen.

"Hmm, wonder who this is." May walked over.

"Drew…What would he want?"

"Let's findout…"May sighed.

_Emeraldrose94: Hey May, what's up?_

_TCMM915: Not much, just hanging with Dawn. What about you?  
_

_Emeraldrose94: Just chillin here. So happy for the weekend. And your birthday party, it'll be a lot of fun._

_TCMM915: Yup! I can't wait._

_Emeraldrose94: So did you get the rose?_

Dawn gave May the look of 'I told ya so', causing her to blush.

_TCMM915: Umm, yeah I did. So it was from you huh?_

_Emeraldrose94: Yeah, why?_

_TCMM915: Oh nothing. Just didn't know who it was from. Well, hey, we're about to go decorate cupcakes so ttyl kay?_

_Emeraldrose94: Alright, see ya tomorrow. Bye._

_TCMM915: See ya._

"See, I told ya it was from him." Dawn said smugly.

"Yeah, I guess you were right. Well, let's go decorate those cupcakes!" May chirped.

"Sounds good! Let's go!" Dawn agreed.

They headed downstairs and entered the kitchen welcomed by the delightful smell of cupcakes. After feeling them again to make sure they were cool enough, they started frosting the little cupcakes. After thirty minutes, they were all done. They laughed as they looked at each other.

"You look like a plusle," Dawn giggled, pointing to the red frosting on May's cheeks.

"You look like a minun!" May stated, giggling at the blue streaks across Dawn's face.

"I say we get cleaned up and get ready for some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I agree. Let's get this place cleaned up first, then ourselves."

"Alright."

The girls cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes. Then went upstairs, got their showers then made up a bed for Dawn. The stayed up and talked before going to sleep.

"So, number eight then, right May?" Dawn teased, referring to the roses.

"Yeah…Eight. You think he gives other girls roses?"

"Probably not. Have you ever seen anyone else he knows with a rose?(A/N-Ha, that rhymes lol)"

"Not really…But for him to like me though, why would he like me? His Rival of all people." May asked.

"Well, he would be the one to ask about that. In fact, tomorrow might ju-"

"Oh yeah, tomorrow, yay. Man, now I'll never sleep knowing he is gonna be here ruining my party." May sulked.

"Hey, like I said, they might have matured in what little time they had. Oh, and have you ever heard the saying, 'You only tease the ones you love?'"

"No, but it sure fits you and Kenny." May smirked. "That boy teases you to no end! I don't know how you put up with that. Drew is bad, but Kenny is well…er, yeah."

"Yeah, you think he teases me cause of that?"

"A quote: 'He would be the one to ask about that'. You should take your own advice more often, _Deedee_." May giggled, as Dawns face grew red.

"Sure sure, tease all you want. I'm going to bed. So night."

"Night Dawn."

**END CHAPTER **

**I didn't know if I would be able to update today or not but I was so Yay. I'll update tomorrow and Tuesday then the story will be done! Hope you guys are liking it! **

**S&S3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! The moment ya'll have been waiting for! May's Party yay? Lol Hope you guys like it. Fluff and teasing are sure to abound :) Kinda shorter but oh well. Enjoy!!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next day, May woke up to a beautiful sunny day. She stretched and then remembered it was not only Saturday, it was her birthday. She squealed with excitement, arousing a bundle of blankets next to her bed. From the bundle appeared two arms stretching out. Dawn sat up and May started giggling incessantly.

"Dawn your hair looks like you got shocked by a light socket." She laughed.

"Yours doesn't look any better," Dawn smirked with a yawn.

"Well, how does it feel to be fifteen?" Dawn asked.

"No different right now obviously. I guess I feel old…especially being a fifteen year old freshman, but whatever I guess." May shrugged.

"Yeah, hey, it happens. Well, we better get ready. It's not party time yet, but you still gotta get ready for it."

"Sure do. I call the shower first then, it is my birthday." May flaunted.

"Whatever, princess." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

After an hour, the girls had gotten cleaned up and ready for the party that would be occurring later that day. Both getting more excited by the second. After eating a delicious lunch prepared by May's mom, the girls and Caroline finished setting up for the party.

May was wearing a knee length crème skirt with a coral dress shirt and flats. Guests started to arrive, although not many(a few friends and close family members were all May invited.) May was busy chatting with the guests when she heard a knock at the front door. She went over and opened it only to see Drew and Kenny standing there; Drew holding a card with a rose, and Kenny with just a card, both wearing incredulous smirks. May blushed slightly seeing the rose.

"Uh, Hi guys, come on in," May invited, suddenly thinking about how they were probably there just to ruin her party.

"Thank you," the boys said in unison.

They entered the house and placed the cards with the other gifts, then grabbed some snacks as they were kinda hungry.

May had been visiting with guests for a while and decided to take a break and have a cupcake(A/N-ANOTHER Rhyme Hehe XD) She was savoring the delicious treat when Drew came up to her.

"Eating that will just make you fatter, you know." He snickered, causing May to become irate.

"You did NOT just say that!" She fumed.

"Yup I did, OH, and you have something right…here!" He smirked, swiping some frosting off her cupcake, touching the tip of her nose with it. Drew laughed hysterically.

"Drew, You Nerd!" She said, using her finger to get the frosting off her nose, then licking it off her finger.

"Hey, it's your birthday; gotta have fun somehow." He smirked.

'Just PLEASE don't do anything stupid.' May thought, hoping ESP would get her thoughts across.

"Yeah, I guess; Please be mature though." She pleaded.

"Alright," He agreed, flicking his hair, "I'll do my best." He smirked as he walked away.

May sighed and went back to eating her cupcake, disregarding Drew's remark about her weight(For she was quite skinny anyways.)

WITH DAWN…

May had been visiting with relatives and friends, so Dawn was just relaxing and enjoying the party. She had just gotten a cookie and sat down when she saw a brunette head of hair approaching her.

"Hey Deedee," He smirked.

"…STOP calling me that!" She glared.

"Alright, alright. So fun party huh?"(sorry for the small talk…-_-)

"Yup. Did you have a cupcake? May's mom made them and we decorated them."

"No, not yet. I probably will here though."

"Cool. Uh…Wonder where my phone is…" Dawn asked searching around where she was sitting.

"I could call it for ya," Kenny offered pulling out his cell phone.

Dawn sweatdropped, her eyes growing wide and her face flushed. She spoke, sounding frantic.

"Oh no! It's fine, really. I'm sure I'll find it around here somewhere. No need to worry."

"What? Afraid it'll explode or something?" Kenny smirked, pushing the green call button.

"No, no, it's just…"

A song started playing from the snack table…

'_The tide is high, but I'm holding on, I'm gonna be your number One,_

_I'm, not the kinda girl, who gives up just like that… Oh nOooOo.'_

"Guess it's over there…" Dawn murmured walking over to the snack table, her face now crimson.

"Dawn, why is my ringtone on your…"

"Uh, I'm gonna go find May, it's almost time for presents and cake!" Dawn cut him off and quickly turned and went to find her friend.

'So I guess…She does like me…Wow,' Kenny thought, raising an eyebrow still slightly confused. He headed off to find Drew.

May had blown out all the candles on her cake and was getting ready to open presents. She received a new poketch application from her parents and some new clothes from her aunt and uncle. She also received numerous cards. She opened all the cards and saved the one with a rose attached for last.

"So May, who's that one from?" Asked a curious Caroline(A/N-Hehe that sounds funny lol)

"Drew…" May said slightly hushed, trying to keep a blush from forming on her face.

"Aww, how sweet, a rose!" Caroline cooed.

May's face was now red. She brushed it off and opened the card. She read it silently and after reading it a light smile was on her face. She slid the card back into the envelope.

"Aren't you going to let us read it?" Asked her aunt.

"Sure… I guess. I'm going to go find someone. I'll be back." May got up and went to find Drew. Dawn finally caught up to May and explained her predicament.

"May, Kenny heard his ringtone on my phone…"Dawn said deflated.

"Well, now he knows right?" May smirked.

"Uh Yeah, but maybe I didn't want him to find out that way! He probably doesn't even feel the same." Dawn sighed.

"You don't know that, nor do I about Drew"

"PFFT! He gives you roses. If he isn't obvious, then I don't know who is!" Dawn teased.

"Maybe. We could go find out…It might be worth a shot." May shrugged.

"Well, how would we do that? Just go up and say, 'Oh Hi, I think you're Hot' or something? I Think Not!" Dawn said folding her arms.

"NO! Duh! Just go and talk to them, and see what happens. Who knows, maybe something good." May said confidently.

"Well, ok. I mean what's the worst that could happen? They think we're crazy, Oh well, we are and proud of it right?!" Dawn said quietly.

"Yup! I like your thinking, Dawn. Alright, well, we gotta find those boys." May said leading the way.

**END CHAPTER **

**There you have it! The last and final chapter will be up tomorrow(hopefully…school starts so yeah) and it is much longer. Thanks and please review :)**

**S&S3**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX- IGNORANCE IS BLISS**

Drew and Kenny were downstairs talking secretively.

"So then it'll be pulled and it will fall…" Drew stopped talking as he heard footsteps heading downstairs.

The boys quickly quit talking and began playing foosball like nothing was going on. May and Dawn were heading downstairs and just as May stepped down the last step, her foot caught a wire, tipping a bucket full of water, and dumping it all over her.

"DREW! I'm gonna Kill you!" She seethed, now dripping wet.

"OOO, Kenny, you are in for it this time!" Dawn fumed.

They began heading upstairs when they heard what heard like laughter coming from downstairs. They turned around and headed back down where they found Drew and Kenny hiding their laughter. The girls looked at them and gave them a look…and if looks could kill, this one sure would.

"You think you're funny huh? Urgh, I can't believe you. By the way, you better start cleaning this mess. It better be cleaned spotless too." May spewed.

"It will be. Goodness, it's just a joke. I told you, I will do my best to not do anything stupid, but it was your birthday and the prank was harmless right?" Drew smirked giving Kenny a high-five.

"Whatever. I'm going to get dry. Later." May drawled rolling her eyes heading upstairs, Dawn following close behind, giving a glare just before being out of the boys sight.

"Haha! It worked! That was hilarious!" Kenny said almost crying from laughter.

"Oh yeah! That was fun. Alright, come on, let's get this cleaned up. We've had our fun for the day." Drew laughed.

The girls headed upstairs to May's bedroom so she could get dry clothes on. Meanwhile, Dawn started talking.

"So much for talking to them about you know what…" She sighed.

"Yeah really…I can't believe they did that! At my Birthday too…Whatever."

"Well, at least it wasn't like syrup or something…eww." Dawn stuck her tongue out at that thought.

"Guess you're right. They still had no right to do that. Alright…well now that I'm dry, I'm going to enjoy the…30 mins of what's left of it." May said pointing to her clock showing six-thirty.

They headed downstairs and entered the livingroom. May's mom had a confused look as she saw her daughter in different clothes.

"Honey, what are you in different clothes for?" Her mom questioned.

"Uh, just thought I'd slip into something a little more comfortable. Skirt was getting slightly annoying." May lied.

"Oh ok. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Mom." May smiled.

"Ok. Well have fun dear!" Her Mom gave an assuring smile.

"I will, and I am. Thanks Mom."

The two girls walked off heading back downstairs to see if the boys were still there or not. They went down the stairs only to find all the water cleaned up and no boys. They were quite surprised to say the least.

"Well… That's a shocker." Dawn stated raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, it is. Maybe they aren't so bad after all." May smiled.

"Yeah, well, your party is about over. You better go say 'goodbye' to all your guests."

"OH CRAP! You're right, let's go."

The girls headed upstairs and May thanked her guests for coming and for their gifts. The girls then decided to go outside and have a bonfire. They gathered some twigs and leaves and put them in the firepit. They soon had a nice fire going. The two were talking and enjoying the nice evening.

"So was the party enjoyable? Aside from the whole boy issue?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yeah, I love my new poketch application and everything. It was very fun. It was nice seeing family I hadn't seen in a while too. I wonder where the boys went off to though. They weren't downstairs when we looked." May wondered.

"I know…Kinda strange. At least they cleaned up the mess they made." Dawn shrugged.

"True that. I still can't believe they did that to me though. It's so childish."

"Yup. It sure is pretty out tonight with all the stars." Dawn sighed.

"It sure is." Said a voice from behind them.

"Kenny?" Dawn whipped around only to see the brunette boy standing there.

"Who else?" he retorted.

"I don't know…What are you doing here?" Dawn questioned.

"We came to apologize to May for the prank we pulled earlier."

"Yeah, sorry May." The voice of Drew spoke.

"It's ok. Thanks. And thank you for the cards too." May said kindly.

"You're welcome." The boys said in unison, sitting down by May and Dawn.

"So what are you two doing out here?" Drew asked.

"Nothing really…Just enjoying the fire and the stars. It's a nice night out."

"Yeah it is. We had a good time at your party. I'm glad you're mom invited us." Drew smirked.

"Alright for you to say. Just don't ever think of doing that again. It will not be a pleasant outcome. Hmmm…" May thought.

"What?" Kenny questioned.

"Hey Dawn…What do you think?" May said cocking an eyebrow, a sly look on her face.

"Huh?" Dawn gave May a confused look. May cleared her throat, causing a thought to strike Dawn.

"OH! Hmm Yeah, alright. Hey Kenny, want to go for a walk?" Dawn asked nonchalantly.

"Er… I guess." Kenny looked at Drew questioningly.

"Alright. Come on!"

The two friends got up and started walking down the sidewalk, Leaving May and Drew alone by the fire. May watched as Dawn and Kenny walked off. She smirked.

"What was that all about?" Drew asked slightly confused.

"Oh nothing." May giggled.

"Doesn't sound like nothing, but whatever."

The two sat quietly for a while, just enjoying the evening. Drew got up to get some more wood for the fire. When he sat down, May asked…

"So who are the roses REALLY for Drew?"

"Huh? Beautifly of course. Why? Think they were for you?" Drew said smugly.

"Well, it is my birthday and a rose was on your card."

"That one was for you. Just that one though. The rest were for beautifly." He shrugged.

"Ok. Thank you." May said blushing.

"You're welcome. Oh, and May?"

"Ye-" She was cut off by Drews lips upon hers. She returned the kiss, her face now crimson.

"Happy Birthday." Drew smirked pulling away. May was still in shock from the kiss.

"Thank…you." She finally said; "But don't think that frees you from this afternoon. Your birthday is only in four months, so beware!!" She warned. Drew sweatdropped, then rolled his eyes then slid his arm around her shoulder, in which May rested her head on his shoulder. The two sat by the fire until their friends came back.

WITH DAWN AND KENNY…

"Ok, so what in the world did you want to go for a walk for?" Kenny questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason, I think May wanted to talk with Drew about something." She smirked.

"Oh really. That could be interesting. Speaking of, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Why was my ringtone on your phone that song?" The question caused Dawn to blush.

'Well…I could just be honest…alright, here goes nothing.'

"Why do you think?" she smiled weakly.

"Um, you like me?" He asked unsure.

"Maybe…If you don't like me, don't worry about it." She shrugged, deflated.

"And what if I do?"

"…What?" Dawn stopped flabbergasted.

"What if I do like you?" He repeated.

"I…don't…know. Uh…" Dawn stood there speechless.

"Come on, let's head back, it's pretty dark out." Kenny smiled taking her hand, both teens were now blushing. They headed back to the fire only to find May with her head on Drew's shoulder. The two smirked at each other and walked over and sat down.

"Well…Looks like love to me." Drew smirked at Kenny whose face was now red.

"Yup, got a problem with it, MR. ROSE?" Kenny retorted slyly.

"Hey! I called him that once." May giggled.

"Yeah, and once is enough for me. PLEASE." Drew pleaded.

"Whatever. So what were YOU two doing while we gone?" Dawn questioned curiously, causing May and Drew to blush.

"Oh nothing. Just enjoying the fire. Right?" May squeaked.

"Yup, enjoying the fire, that's all…" Dawn said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Well, it is late so we better get home. See ya later May, Dawn." Drew said standing up.

"Alright, bye guys. Be safe."

"We will, see ya." Drew said quickly hugging May.

The girls sighed dreamily as they watched the boys walked away. They then put the fire out and went inside to get ready for bed. They got showers and got into their pajamas. Sitting on their beds, they started talking.

"OK, so what were you two REALLY doing while Kenny and I were gone?" Dawn asked slyly.

"Uh, yeah…about that." May started, a pink tinge creeping across her face.

"Well!? Spill the beans!"

"Umm yeah, I don't know…I asked him who the roses were really for and he said Beautifly obviously…he said the one on the card was for ME though. Then…well…" May, whose face was now redder than a tomato, couldn't even finish the sentence before Dawn started squealing.

"OH MY GOSH! He kissed you! I told you he liked you." Dawn chimed, quite happy for her friend.

"Yeah, I guess and it was only a short kiss so; and after he kissed me, he said 'Happy Birthday' so he meant it like a birthday present I guess…well what about you and Kenny?" May questioned.

"Um, he asked about my ringtone for him and I said 'What do you think' and if he didn't like me not to worry about it. Then he said, 'What if I do like you?', which was unexpected…he then suggested we should head back and he grabbed my hand!" Dawn squealed.

"Well, sounds like he likes you too. Wow, who'd a thought this would all happen on my birthday of all days." May said happily.

"I know right? Well, looks like things did work out for good huh?"

"Sure did. Well, it's been a long day, let's get some sleep."

"I agree. Goodnight May."

"Night Dawn."

**FIN!**

**Sorry, forgive me for the lame-o ending. I couldn't think of what to put…AND also for the old school prank...I racked my brain trying to think of some other prank they could do but nothing came to me…Anyways. I hope you guys liked it and thank you all who reviewed my story. God bless!**

**S&S3**


End file.
